


A Husband Bound

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, girldick reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: At Tamamo's suggestion, Hakuno tries out some rope bondage and enjoys herself quite a bit.





	A Husband Bound

Hakuno couldn't help but moan, the way the velvety ropes that bound her were chafing against her skin. Before Moon Cell, she never would have thought to try such a thing, but she'd changed so much since she first arrived. Enough so that when Tamamo suggested this sort of play, Hakuno was willing to give it a shot. Now she stood on tiptoe, trying to support herself however much she could, while red ropes kept her suspended just an inch above the ground and dug into the flesh of her back, her arms, her breasts, even between her legs.

"You look so enticing like that, Husband. I never would have suspected I could find myself more in love with you than I was already, but you always find ways to surprise me!" Tamamo teased in that excited, playful voice of hers. Hakuno would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little embarrassed to be tied up and on display like this, but the increasingly wet sensation between her thighs left no doubt that she was enjoying it.

Of course, Hakuno couldn't answer Tamamo's teasing. Her wife had gagged her, with consent and a pair of her panties. All Hakuno could do like this was whimper and moan. Tamamo was wearing a latex bodysuit with a zipper down the front that emphasized every curve of her body. The fox tugged the zipper down, baring more of her mountainous breasts for Hakuno. Hakuno shivered, wishing she could touch them, feel them, taste them. Yet bound like this, they were forever out of her reach.

"Oh, dear Husband, I want to violate you so badly! I want to fill you up! I want to spread you! I want to devour you!" Tamamo suddenly cried out, then added, "I suppose I will. After all, I wouldn't be the greatest wife in all of Moon Cell if I didn't take care of my Husband's... needs." Tamamo eyed Hakuno's swollen, dripping cunt as she said this, then strutted seductively behind her.

"Mmmff!" Hakuno let out a muffled cry as she felt her wife's breasts rubbing up against her back. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for the fox to violate her. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

Like a snake coiling around its prey, Tamamo's arms wrapped around Hakuno's body. One hand roughly groped at Hakuno's breasts, pinching one of her nipples in the process, while the other hand made a serpentine path downward. Her fingers plunged into Hakuno's eager flesh, answered with Hakuno's muffled cries of ecstasy.

Tamamo began to grin mischievously, and whispered in her lover's ear, "I heard the royal authority of the Moon Cell could give me something nice and thick to fill you with. I'm sure my darling Husband would love that. To feel your wife's girth sliding inside you, my knot tying us together so that none can separate us. All building to an exchange of mana that leaves us shaking with delight."

The way Hakuno's cunt was squeezing on Tamamo's fingers, it was clear just how much she was enjoying this dirty talk. Tamamo knew better than to do something like that without asking, it'd have to wait until next time, but that the mere suggestion affected her Husband so... Tamamo could barely hold back her excitement.

The best wife in all of Moon Cell didn't need long to have Hakuno on the brink of orgasm, and she loved her too much to delay that moment any longer than she already had. She sank her fangs into Hakuno's neck, careful not to draw blood, and flicked her nectar-soaked fingers against Hakuno's swollen clit. She clung desperately to her Husband as every muscle in Hakuno's body tensed and even her voice went quiet. A moment later, in a haze, Hakuno purred. At least, as best she could while gagged with a pair of panties.

Speaking of, Tamamo removed the impromptu gag and kissed her lover. "Did you enjoy yourself?

Face almost as red as the ropes binding her, Hakuno answered, "Yes!"


End file.
